


Arrest

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Officer Moon, Power Play, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Moon is tired of Kim Himchan's flirtatious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend on LJ.

“Kim Himchan,” He growled, shoving him down over the hood of the car. “You are hearby under arrest.”

  
  
Himchan groaned as he laid his head against the cool hood, and then licked his lips. “I’m sorry, Officer. Is there a problem?”

 

  
Moon Jongup sighed, pulling the cuffs off his waist to clasp them around Himchan’s crossed wrists. “This is the third time I’ve caught you soliciting, Kim Himchan. You know that’s illegal.”  


 

Himchan hummed, as though thinking about his actions. Shifting his lower half, he spread his legs wider and smirked at Officer Moon over his shoulder. “I have my rights. I also have my licence, in my back pocket.”  


 

Jongup looked skeptical, but with one hand still pressing Himchan down on the hood, slid his hand up the back of two firm thighs, encased in skin-tight red skinny jeans to the older man’s full ass, ignoring the shifting the other man did.  


 

“Mm.. Someone’s impatient..”  


 

Features smoothing into a glare, Jongup leaned around into Himchan’s line of sight. “Pardon me?”  


 

“You heard me, baby. It wasn’t a complaint.”  


 

Jongup shook his head, instead reaching into Himchan’s back pocket. He pulled out a card.  


 

“’Liscence to be sexy’,” He read with a raised eyebrow. Himchan laughed and wiggled his ass against Jongup’s front. “See, I’m telling the truth!” Unimpressed, Jongup kept a hand on the older man’s cuffed hands and yanked him up by the hair, ignoring the low whine and manhandling him around to the side of the car. He opened the door and shoved him inside.  


 

“Get in.”  


 

Himchan pretended to pout as Jongup closed the door with a snap and went around to the front, peering over the seat as he sat behind the wheel and pulled out some papers.  


 

“What are you doing?” Himchan asked, not liking being ignored. Jongup grunted. “Paperwork.”  


 

Pout deepening, Himchan looked around, and then settled back against the seat, looking at Officer Moon through the rear view mirror.  


 

Then he smirked.  


 

Shifting onto his side he began to pant, sucking in lungfuls of air. “O-Officer Moon. Officer Moon! I can’t breathe!”  


 

Brown eyes darted to the rear view and then there was a soft curse before Jongup was out of his seat and around to the back doors, leaning over Himchan and tugging at his tight shirt to see what the problem was. “Get it off! I can’t breathe!”  


 

In a panic, Jongup yanked the button up shirt apart, uncaring as buttons pinged somewhere around on the floor. As soon as his chest was bare Himchan smirked again, and hooked his cuffed hands around the back of Jongup’s neck. “Why thank you, Officer,” He purred, tugging him down and nibbling at a full bottom lip. “That’s much better..”  


 

Jongup jerked in his hold. “Wait. How did you-“ Himchan hummed, swiping his tongue along Jongup’s jaw. “I’m really flexible. Want to see how much?” He murmured suggestively, arching beneath the shorter man.  


 

Jongup growled, reaching back to slam the car door behind him and then grabbing the chain that still connected the prostitute’s wrists together to bring them up over Himchan’s head. “You really are a shameless whore, aren’t you Kim Himchan?”  


 

Himchan shrugged, the smirk a permanent fixture on his face as he spread his legs as much as he could in the cramped space. Jongup took that as an invitation, smashing his lips to Himchan’s and delighting in the moan it elicited. Hands abandoning keeping him captive, he set about divesting Himchan of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping and then yanking them unceremoniously down his thighs.  


 

The wouldn’t go much further than that, so Jongup figured it would have to do, holding up a hand to Himchan’s face just as the bound man reached for the officer’s pants. “Suck,” He growled.  


 

Himchan’s confusion clouded over with lust as he wrapped his tongue around those appendages and sucked them inside, his own fingers never the less skillful at getting Jongup’s pants undone and reaching inside. Himchan grasped warm flesh, moaning around the fingers in his mouth as he drew it out.  


 

My, but Officer Moon was packing some serious heat.  


 

Jongup yanked his fingers away with a growl and sank his teeth into the prostitute’s swollen lip instead. “Move, whore.”  


 

Himchan didn’t need to be told twice, sitting up and shimmying out of his skinnies with practiced ease. Jongup settled in the middle of the back seat and motioned the older man over his lap, coating himself with the saliva Himchan provided and then holding himself steady as Himchan sank down on his hard cock.  


 

With a groan Jongup threw his head back against the seat. Despite his line of work, Himchan was still tight as a vice, squeezing and welcoming at the same time. He could feel the slight pain radiating off the dark-haired man, but didn’t coddle him, instead settling his hands on slim hips.  


 

“Ride me.”  


 

Himchan moaned, reaching up to brace himself against the ceiling as he began to move, moaning louder when Jongup’s hips snapped up to meet his every time he came down. It felt amazing, but the angle was awkward, and Himchan bit his lip when Jongup nipped sharply at the pulse in his neck. “You’re not very good at this..”  


 

Himchan looked indignant, until Jongup’s hands grabbed his thighs and shifted him sideways again, pressing him down into the seat. With more leverage, Jongup’s thrusts were more powerful, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Himchan’s loud moaning echoing around the car.  


 

“F-Fuck, Of-Officer Moon, harder, oh fuck, yes, there, yes YES!”  


 

Hips rolling impossibly in his grip,  Himchan cried out as he came, muscles clamping down and body arching off the leather seat. Jongup grit his teeth and fucked him for a few more hot, desperate seconds, and then he was coming too, smothering his own cry of release against a sweaty neck.  


 

The sound of their harsh breathing was loud in the aftermath, but Jongup didn’t mind, nosing at Himchan’s jaw and murmuring quietly as fingers sifted through his sweaty hair.  


 

“Jonguppie..”  


 

Jongup hummed, too tired to do much else. “As much as these are a turn on..” The clinking of the handcuffs could be heard, “Can you take them off now?”  


 

Jongup immediately nodded and sat up, reaching between the seats for the key resting in the cupholder. He undid the handcuffs, and then rubbed at the red raw skin. “How..How was that, Hyung?”  


 

Himchan smiled, tugging the shorter boy down for a kiss. “Perfect, Jonguppie. Though next time..”  


 

Jongup sat up, looking into Himchan’s eyes and giving him his full attention. “Next time..?” He prompted.  


 

“Next time..I want you to be the prostitute, and I’ll be the police officer.”  


 

Jongup seemed to consider this, and then smiled, leaning down to peck Himchan on the lips. “Only if you promise to spank me,” He replied, and then wrinkled his nose. “And we do it in a hotel or something. It’s too small in here.”


End file.
